Technical Field
The description relates to systems, methods and articles to process images, e.g., to convert RGB images to YUV images.
Description of the Related Art
There are various color models that can be used to represent the pixel information of a color image. The RGB (red, green, blue) color model consists of three values R, G and B for each pixel representing respectively an intensity of red, green and blue. Such a representation corresponds closely to the display of images on displays such as cathode ray tubes (CRT) and liquid crystal displays (LCDs). For storage, processing and transmission purposes, the RGB format may not be optimum, and thus RGB image data may be converted into different color models, such as the YUV color model or variants thereof, according to which one value Y represents luminance information of the pixel, and two values UV represent the chrominance information. The YUV images may be transmitted, encoded or compressed, for example, using JPEG/H264 encoding.
In addition, many devices, such as mobile devices, include one or more image sensors or cameras capable of capturing digital images, for example, in various formats such as RGB and YUV formats, as well as displays for displaying images in various formats, such as RGB and YUV formats. An image sensor may comprise an array of pixel sensors arranged in a grid pattern defined as the color filter array (CFA). This color filter array may be composed of different color patterns and for example R, G, G, B Bayer pattern. Such devices typically include digital image processing circuitry, which may, for example, convert CFA images to RGB images and then to YUV images, process the images for storage, display, image quality, transmission or other purposes, etc.